Tidal Wave
by PercyJacksonWillKickYourButt
Summary: Jessica Rodder was a surfer. She loved the waves more than almost anything. But when she's in a surf competition, something happens. Something bad.*This is the backround story of a ghost OC I made for another author* One-Shot... Probably...


**So this will probably be a one-shot... This is the backround story of a ghost OC I made for another author's story. It's called THE APPRENTICE and it's by ReenaKanda. You should read it, it's really good so far.**

**Please read, review, and favorite!**

Jessica Rodder is, was, and always will be a die heart surfer. She has been in the water since she was old enough to walk, and that was fifteen years ago. She is now sixteen. She and her family live in Florida, USA, and they and their friends always call her Little Mermaid. She has a little brother named Richard, and she has been teaching him how to surf. Her wavy hair is naturally light brown, but since she's been in the sun everyday of every year, it turned a goldish color. She has sea green eyes and a tan.

It was early in the morning on one of the most important days of her life. It was the biggest surf competiton of the year, and Jessica managed to get in with the pros. She was too excited to even sleep. She just laid on her bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about the day to come.

She turned her head to look at the clock on her wall. 5:30 am. _I've been up for hours..._ She thought. _I might as well get ready._ So she got up and walked into the bathroom. She took a shower, brushed her hair and teeth, then went down stairs to the kitchen. She made eggs, drank some orange juice, wrote a note to her family to let them know where she had gone, and ran outside to the shed. She found her surf board and walked to the beach. She stepped on the wet sand and felt the cold water gently brush her toes. She curled her toes at the sudden coldness, then ran into waves. She threw down her board and sat on it. The waves rocked her back and forth, like she was riding a horse. She looked out the horizon, where a deep royal blue turned into a lighter sky blue. She saw a dolphin jump, and felt the loose kelp brush her legs. She was in bliss.

"A bit early to be out, isn't it?" A voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked back and saw a short tan girl with brown hair and brown eyes. In other words, her best friend, Stephanie.

"If it is, then why are you out?" Jessica yelled back out, a grin spreading across her face.

"Same reason you are." Stephanie responded as she rode the waves toward her friend.

"It's beautiful..." Jessica said, eyes now on the horizon again.

"Yeah, it is... I can't wait to see you riding those waves, showing them who's boss." Jessica giggled.

"If anything, it'll be the waves showing _me_ who's boss." Stephanie smiled and put a hand on Jessica's shoulder.

"Jess, you know you're going to do great." Jess looked down.

"Yeah, well... I'm going up against some of the greatest surfers Florida has ever seen. What chance do I have against them?" Stephanie lightly smacked Jess over the head.

"I will have none of that! You have every chance that they ever had! You made in at half the age they were when _they_ made it in. Your amazing. I can see no way in which you can fail." Jess shook her head.

"You've been watching too much TV." Stephanie gave her a look that clearly said just-shut-up-and-appreciate-my-talk. "Come on, Steph! You know I love you and your talks, but this is no joke!" Jess sighed. "I'm just stressed, okay?" Steph nodded.

"You know what needs to be done..." And with that, Jess and Steph paddled out and surfed for hours before their family showed up. They brought a picinic and, after they all ate, joined the girls in surfing until an hour before the first heat.

* * *

"...and Jessica Rodder in blue!" the announcer said into his mircophone. Jess and the rest of the contestants were already in the water, awaiting the fist wave in the first heat of the day.

Jess took a deep breath. She saw the water lift, signifing the begining of a wave. She and the other surfers began to paddle out. Jess dove under and came back up on the wave. She stood up and the crowd cheered.

"Go Jess!" she heard her brother yell. She smiled.

Her smile widened, for she saw the wave curl over and form a tunel. The woman in pink was getting closer to Jess. She had a weird look in her eyes. It was creepy the way she smiled and how her eyes sparkled.

Jess went into the tunel, and the golden sunlight made the water sparkle. She stuck her arm out and her finger tips touched the water. Jess grinned, but it was almost immediately wiped off her face.

She felt a hand on her back, and it pushed her forward. She looked back in fear as she saw the woman in pink, that creepy glint still in her eyes. Jess flew threw the wall of water, on the side where it was nothing but water. She felt the strap on her ancle that kept the board with her snap. The board flew through the other side, and there were screams.

Jess tried to break the surface, but the waves kept her down. She finally gave up on trying, and she thought about her family without her. But as the cerulean water turned to navy blue, and finally black, Jessica Rodder's thoughts drifted to the ocean, and every living thing in it. She thought of the kelp that brushed her legs, the dolphin that jumped on the horizon, she thought of the smallest plankton drifting in the water, and the biggest whale looking for krill. But most of all, she imagined mermaids swimming around the sea floor, she being one of them. She thought of Little Mermaid.

* * *

When she woke up, she was on a beach. There was golden sand, and cerulean waves, but the sky was a toxic green. There were green things flying around. She later found out they're ghosts in the Ghost Zone. She was wearing a cerulean dress that ended at the ground. It had royal blue lace from the waist down that reminded her of the waves before her. It was beautiful.

She later found out, she's a ghost, too. She decided to call herself Tidal Wave. She could control the water, and could talk with the sea creatures. She was in bliss.

**So how was that? Please review and let me know if you want me to continue it!**


End file.
